cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nephilim of Termina
5 |totalstrength = 60,648 |avgstrength = 12,130 |totalnukes = 23 |score = 0.31 |rank = - }} TNoT Formation TNoT was founded by 5 members, all originally from The Shadow Accord, who saw eye to eye on what direction they wanted to take their nations. TNoT was thus built accordingly, in hopes of economic growth, military dependence, and further relations with their friends and allies. The Nephilim of Termina Charter Introduction Igos du Ikana Believing in your friends and embracing that belief by forgiving failure... These feelings have vanished from our hearts. The Giants and the Fierce Deity awoke in the Land of Termina. They started by creating the forest region of Woodfall which held within it the heart and internal soul of Termina. Their next task was to meld the mountains of Snowhead into a frozen part of Termina that would facilitate growth and prosperity for years. The third task would be to make the Great Ocean to the West and make friends along the way; allies that would last years as well. Finally the Canyon of the Ikana would be created and it's army would be revived once more to defend Termina from enemies for years to come. And so the Land of Termina came to exist; a creation forged by its founders. Seeing their creation, they knew it was good, and they took to watching the land, forever guarding and protecting it. Admission In order to be considered for admittance into Termina, you must disclose the following information: Ruler Name: Nation Name: Link to Nation: Nation Strength: Current Resource 1: Current Resource 2: Team Color: Past Alliances: CyberNations Forum Name: Your Recruiter: You must meet the following requirements: - Not on any active black lists - Have no active wars - You are not aiding warring nations - Team color is strongly encouraged but not required to be Black - Not currently apart of another alliance - All previous alliances must be disclosed Final decision will be made by the Council of Nephilim, an interview by the Council of Nephilim will be conducted if deemed necessary, or if requested by the applicant. Exceptions to Admission Requirements or Processes can also be requested by the applicant to the Council of Nephilim. Reason for denial of application may or may not be shared. By joining NoT, members are agreeing to the laws and procedures of Termina. Any member who breaks any of these laws or procedures will be subject to a penalty resulting in, but not limited to: expulsion from the alliance. Government Structure The Nephilim of Termina hereby declares its existence with the signing of this charter. We, the Nephilim of Termina, hereby declare that this Charter shall be the highest law of Termina. The Government shall be structured as follows: An Oligarch council will serve as the head of the alliance, taking the name of the Council of Nephilim. The Council shall consist of Four Giants, each taking the name of a Nephilim. The council shall consist of a fifth member, the Fierce Deity of Termina, who shall be recognized as an equal to the Four Giants, but serve as a figure head and guiding force to the council. The Fierce Deity can hold special, and/or separate powers as specifically stated by the charter. The Council of Nephilim will serve as figureheads of Termina and work with one another at all times. The Council will always handle top issues within Termina. Elections will be held every 4 (four) months for the seats on the Council. A simple majority of the populations vote is required to win an election. A Council Member can also be put up for a vote of no confidence in which the public will vote to remove the Council Member from office. A 2/3rds vote of the public can remove the Council Member in question. The Fierce Deity can appoint a temporary replacement, with an official replacement being elected within a time period consisting of no more than 14 (fourteen) days. In the event the Fierce Deity is removed, the government will halt until a public election is conducted in the same time restraints as above. Each member of the Council will focus on a different division or field of work: Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs, Financial Affairs and Military Departments. The Fierce Deity is expected to assist with Foreign Affairs, Administration, and offer advice and guidance to other areas as well. Crossover is to be expected and encouraged. Council members should have their own department in order before they attempt to help elsewhere. No Council member should make authoritative decisions without the consent of the head of that department. No Council member should make sweeping measures within, or outside of their own department without consulting, and gaining the consent, of the entire council. Communication shall serve as a key function within Termina. A Deku Scrub, a Goron, a Zora and a Stalfo will serve as deputies to the Council members in their respective departments. These positions are to be appointed by the respective Nephilim. The Fierce Deity can appoint an adviser, with the requirement that the appointed individual was previously a Council member. They can voice their opinions in Council votes, but do not have voting power outside of regular public voting. Department Responsibilities *'Woodfall - Internal Affairs' - The responsibilities of the Internal Affairs Department are to keep the body of the alliance active by setting up a check in thread, training new members, handling minor disputes, and recruit new members to the alliance so that growth can be achieved in numbers. *'Great Bay - Foreign Affairs' - The responsibilities of the Foreign Affairs Department are to establish relations with potential allies and friends, maintain embassies, and approve diplomatic masks. They should appoint diplomats to our friends and allies forums so that our activity and demeanor precede us. They should keep track of global news, report to the council on how, if at all, it affects Termina, and report alliance achievements and news to our allies and friends. *'Snowhead - Financial Affairs' - The responsibilities of the Financial Affairs Department are growth based. The individual in charge of Finance will make sure trades are stable among the alliance membership by setting up trade circles, setting up tech deals that are occurring within the alliance primarily and outside the alliance as a secondary option. The Financial Affairs Department is also in charge of establishing effective economic and military aid programs for the growth of the alliance statistically. *'Ikana Canyon - Military Departments' - The Military Department is in charge of maintaining appropriate levels of military preparedness, training, and other military operations. *'Deputies - Deku Scrub/Goron/Zora/Stalfo' -Deputies will be subject to the rules and regulations as stated by their Council Member. They will be constrained to their specific department unless specifically asked to assist elsewhere. Treaties, Amendments, War & Measures Treaties will require a majority vote by the Council of Nephilim. Following an approval, there will be a 36 hour period in which the public can block the treaty with a 2/3rds vote. Following a denial, there will be a 36 hour period in which the public can approve the treaty with a 2/3rds vote. Amendments to the Charter can be submitted to the Council for consideration. Amendments to the Charter require a majority vote by the Council. Following an approval, there will be a 36 hour period in which the public can block the amendment with a 2/3rds vote. Following a denial, there will be a 36 hour period in which the public can approve the amendment with a 2/3rds vote. Declaring war requires a unanimous vote by the Council of Nephilim. A unanimous decision must be reached by the Council within 36 hours. If a unanimous decision is not reached, a vote will go public and a majority of the public can approve a Declaration of War. This vote will last 24 hours. Following an approval by The Council of Nephilim, there will be a 12 hour period in which the public can block the Declaration with a 2/3rds vote. Following a denial, there will be a 12 hour period in which the public can approve the Declaration with a 2/3rds vote. All other measures that require official government decision will be decided in the same process as above. With a majority vote by the Council of Nephilim, and following, the option to reverse the Council decision with a 2/3rds vote. The option to exercise this vote in all matters is the responsibility of the public, and not the burden of the Council of Nephilim. The Nephilim of Termina will uphold all contractual obligations to the letter, as specified within the document in question, and as relating to the charter. We also recognize that there be no requirement of a document to come to the aid of our friends and allies if the need arises, whether it be via military need, financial need, or otherwise. Voting Periods and Requirements All Council Votes will last a period of 72 hours, unless specifically stated otherwise within the charter. Missing votes will not be counted and a decision can be made as long as 3 of the 5 Council members vote. If less than 3 Council members vote, the measure will be submitted to the public. All public votes will last a specified period of time as indicated within the charter. If no time is set by the charter, the Council will choose a time frame of no less than 24 hours, but no longer than 1 week. Missing votes will not be counted. Council members are expected to vote in public polls, and have the right to plead their case to the public during the voting period. Military and Defense A ranking system will be established by the Council member in charge of Military Departments. During times of war, members are expected to follow orders as specifically outlined by military hierarchy. By joining Termina, members are expected to work cohesively with the alliance as a whole in all military actions. The Council must approve first strike policy, this relates to all types of warfare. *'Intelligence:' No spying is allowed by any method, especially outside game mechanics. In-game spying is authorized during war times only. All intelligence activities must be brought to the attention of the Council as a whole. *'Tech Raiding:' Tech raiding is allowed on unaligned nations outside the black sphere with government approval only. Tech raiding will not be abused and will be utilized for military training purposes only. Those abusing tech raids outside of authorized measures will be pursued by the council for appropriate punishment. *'Ghosting:' Any nation caught ghosting Termina without authorization will be given a chance to either apply for membership, or change AA. If neither is done within an unspecified period of time, said nation will be subject to all means of warfare available, becoming a target of Termina, its allies, and friends. *'Defense:' If an altercation ensues, outside of open warfare, between a member of Termina and another legitimately aligned nation, a cease fire order will be given. The cease fire order will remain active until said message is read, at which point a cease fire and delegation for reparations is expected. If the message shows as read without a response from the attacker, or any attacks are conducted after said message is sent, he will be a valid target for all of Termina, its allies, and friends. Diplomatic measures between alliance governments will be attempted in addition to the above listed measures. If an altercation ensues between a member of Termina and another illegitimately aligned nation, they will become a target of all means of warfare available, becoming a target of Termina, its allies, and friends. *'Offense:' In the event that a member of Termina attacks a legitimately aligned nation, the member will be seen as a rogue nation, and it will be expected that a counter attack would ensue upon the member in question by the nation and its alliance. Delegation will be sought in attempt to correct the action, but reparations will not be provided to or from any uninvolved nation. In the event of an open Declaration of War, it is assumed that nuclear weapons can, and will be used, unless specifically stated by the government within the Declaration. First Government of The Nephilim of Termina *Fierce Deity: DarthRevan *Nephilim of Great Bay (Foreign Affairs) : ConRed *Nephilim of Woodfall (Internal Affairs) : Exar Radix *Nephilim of Snowhead (Finance) : Thomas F *Nephilim of Ikana Canyon (Defense) : Wilfried TNoT Merge for TSA Restoration A declining TSA led TNoT to merge back into its mother alliance in hopes of saving the alliance. History of The Nephilim of Termina *13 January 2012 DoE *13 January 2012 Protected by The Apparatus *6 March 2012 TNoT merges into TSA to help restore and reform the alliance